Wolf's Twilight
by LunaWolfAngel
Summary: After they die, Kiba, Hige, Blue, Cheza, Tsume, and Toboe all wake up. And they're not in paradise. Apparently, they're in a town called 'Forks', and there they discover strange new species called 'werewolves' and 'vampires'. Now, they must figure out what went wrong, and how to get to paradise.


In the middle of a lush green forest, at midnight a blinding flash of white light appeared. And if one were to go there to see what it was, they would have found an interesting sight.

In the middle of a small crater that the light had made, on scorched black ground you would have seen five wolves, and a very interesting looking young girl.

She looked to be about 16, and she had short light pink hair, pale skin, and if her eyes were open, the white part would have been pale red, and the iris and pupil would have been a slightly darker red.

Eventually, everyone started to awaken.

"Whoa… What happened?" a slightly pudgy orangey-brown wolf asked.

"Is this paradise? Did we really make it to paradise?" questioned a young brown wolf with silver bracelets in his front left paw.

The pink-haired girl lowered her head in sadness, "No, this is not paradise. This one can sense it."

"We're definitely NOT at the gates of paradise either, I think we might be in a whole new world!" said a dark black she-wolf with bright blue eyes.

"What do you think we should do, Kiba?" a grey wolf with a scar in the shape of an X on his chest asked a white wolf.

The pack leader was silent for a moment before speaking,

"I think that tomorrow we should all try to see if there are any humans around, and if we see on, put up your illusion. In the mean time, lets make camp here tonight and rest."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and settled down to sleep…

The next morning, everyone awoke at just about the same time.

The slightly pudgy wolf yawned,

"I'm hungry. Lets go catch a deer or something, there's bound to be one around her somewhere!"

"I agree with Hige! I'm starved!" the littlest wolf said wagging his tail.

Kiba nodded, "Okay, me, Tsume, Blue, and Hige will go hunting. Toboe, I want you to stay here and guard Cheza. If there's any trouble howl for us, okay?"

A chorus of "sure"s, "okay"s, and "got it"s were the white wolf's response.

The wolves headed out of the crater, and into the green forest.

"That was delicious! Fresh deer tastes so good!" Hige said happily.

"This one is full, too!" Cheza said as she moved out of the patch of sunlight that she had been sitting in while the wolves ate.

Tsume lifted his nose to the air and sniffed.

"Hey, do you smell something?" he questioned warily.

All the wolves started sniffing the air.

Blue cocked her head, "It sort of smells like-"

Hige cut her off with wide eyes, "Humans!"

**Did you like it? If you did please review I would really appreciate it!**

Jacob sniffed the air. He caught a scent on the breeze.

"Hey, do you smell that?" he asked Sam and Leah.

The wolves were doing a patrol around the La Push reserve that Saturday morning, to see if there were any vampires around.

Sam and Leah both sniffed the air.

Sam frowned,

"It smells like wolves, but not any of our own."

"Maybe it's a pack that's passing through?" Leah suggested to the alpha.

Sam started trotting towards the scent, "Whatever it is, we should definitely check it out, but we should shift back to our human forms so that we appear less-threatening."

Leah and Jacob nodded in agreement, and went off in separate directions to find a place to change into the cloths that they had tied around their legs.

A few minutes later, the three werewolves appeared now in their human shapes dressed in shorts and shirts.

"Okay, lets go," Leah said confidently.

The group of three started walking towards the scent. They soon came to a strange sight.

In the middle of a clearing, or what used to be a clearing, was a circular crater about 50 feet across. Standing in it were six people.

**(I'm just going to skip the descriptions of the characters because I'm pretty sure you guys all know what they look like in their human forms.)**

_They must have changed from their wolf-forms to their human ones while we were getting here. _Jacob thought to himself. They still smelled A LOT like wolves. Almost as if they had never changed back, and were still somehow in their animal forms.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is Leah and Jacob. We're werewolves like you, and you're on our territory."


End file.
